The conventional materials used as luminescent substrate include phosphor, nanocrystal, glass, etc. Comparing to the crystal and phosphor, the glass is transparent, rigid, and has excellent chemical stability and superior luminescent performance. In addition, the glass can be easily machined into products with various shapes, which shows potential for application in display devices or luminescent light sources.
For example, in vacuum microelectronics, field emission devices usually use luminescent substrate as illuminant, which has shown a wide prospect in illumination and display techniques and draws a lot attention to domestic and foreign research institutes. The working principle of the field emission device is that, in vacuum, the anode applies a positive voltage to the field emissive arrays (FEAs) to form an accelerating electric field, electron emitted from the cathode accelerating bombards the luminescent material on the anode plate to irradiate. The field emission device has a wide operating temperature range (−40° C.˜80° C.), short corresponding time (<1 ms), simple structure, low energy consumption, and meets the environmental protection requirements. Furthermore, materials such as the phosphor, luminescent substrate, luminescent film, etc can be served as luminescent material in field emission device, however, they all suffer from serious problems of low luminous efficiency, thus significantly limit the application of the field emission device, especially in the application of illumination.